


Watered Down Coffee

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ryan needs a place to hide and Michael needs a way to kill time and so they help each other with their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watered Down Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

Saying Michael was bored, would be an understatement right now. He was seriously, really fucking bored. Work was slow as dicks, the morning rush of people wanting their dumb coffee before work, passed long ago. There were a few people in the shop, all of them already taken care of and just keeping to themselves on their laptops, books or whatever the fuck people do in a fucking coffee shop.

The young barista had already cleaned the front area and wiped the counters, five times. If he even thought about doing them for a sixth time, the lad was going to fucking kill a man. He was getting ready to just ditch the front and go into the back and bug Ray and Kerry, when the door had flown open.

Some dude, a good looking one at that, was leaning against the door, soaking wet and panting like a dog. Blonde hair, fair amount of muscle and height. He stood there for a short moment before he was quickly walking towards Michael.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Yeah, do you have somewhere I can hide?”

The fuck? What was this dude doing? Michael gave him a quick look over, guy didn’t seem too much of a weirdo. The guy was in a t-shirt, a wet t-shirt mind you, and jeans, looking like he had just ran a mile to get here.

“Look I know this is probably really weird, ok it really is a weird request, but please can you help me out?” The guy asked again. Normally Michael would tell any other person who barged in making ridiculous demands, kind of like this guy, he would have told them all to fuck off. But this was one of those super rare moments where he didn’t do that. Why not help the cute guy with the smooth voice.

“If I hide you, do I get to know why?”

“Yes, yes! Just please hurry!” Michael moved a few things from the counter and out of the way.

“C'mon, hop over.” He said as he gestured over. The guy jumped over to Michael’s side of the counter, immediately ducking down and out of sight. Michael was about to ask him what the fuck was going on, because seriously what the fuck, when suddenly the door busted open once again.

This time it was two dudes, both just as equally wet and sweaty as the dude that was currently hiding behind his counter. One had scruffy brown hair and two arms decorated in tattoos, the other was about the same size as the first guy, but had glasses and an fairly impressive beard. They looked like they were more drenched than the first guy, their feet squeaking on the tile floor as they approached the counter.

“Can I help you? A towel maybe?” Michael couldn’t help but joke.

“Yeah, have you seen a blonde guy running past here?” Asked the bearded one. “He’s around my height, black t-shirt, most likely still wet like we are.” Michael took a quick glance down at the man at his side, seeing matched their description. He honestly thought and considered giving the guy up, but ultimately decided to keep to his word. But doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try to have fun with this.

“Why are you looking for the guy? Did he do something wrong?” He questioned. The beard guy was about to speak again when the other butted in.

“Because that asshole plays fucking dirty!” Michael rose a brow, his expression clearly saying he needed more than that shitty excuse. The guy took a breath before trying again. “We all roommate together at a house a couple blocks down from here. I was working on the yard, while Jack was simply just reading on the patio. When out of nowhere, that asshole Ryan, comes out armed with the fucking hose, spraying at us like a mad man!" Michael listened with intent, nodding every so often to show he was actually listening.

“So you’re telling me, you three basically had a water fight like a couple of five year olds, and you two are being piss babies about it?”

“Pretty much.” Beard- or Jack, admitted with a shrug. Michael stood there silent for a moment, before he busted out into a fit of laughter.

“Wow, that has to be some of the stupidest and funniest shit, that I’ve heard in a long time.” He tried to calm himself down, but god damn these guys were dumbasses. “You guys sound like some grade A adults, let me tell you. But that aside, I haven’t seen your friend.”

Jack sighed, patting his friend’s shoulder. “ Come on Geoff, lets just go back. He’s probably already there drinking the jack and Coke you left sitting out.” Geoff groaned as they started to head out, grumbling something about needing a drink with a bunch of whiskey in it.

Once they were gone, and Michael was sure he couldn’t see them anymore, he signaled for Ryan to come up. “Hey, your friends are gone.” Ryan slowly got up, looking around to see that Jack and Geoff were in fact gone, letting out a relieving sigh.

“Thank God, I was so sure they were going to kick my ass if they caught me.” Said the blonde with a chuckle.

“That Geoff guy seemed to really want to.”

“Yeah, I got him real good in the face. By accident of course.” The two shared a laugh before dying into a bit of an awkward silence. “So, I’m sorry about all that. You didn’t have to help me at all and yet you did. So, thank you, for that.” A small spread of pink appeared on Ryan’s cheeks.

“No problem, not like I had anything better to do anyway.”

“Aren’t you at work?” Michael merely shrugged, earning a chuckle from Ryan. “If there’s anything I can do to thank you for my own stupidity, let me know.”

“Well, Ryan, I think there is something you can do for me.” A small grin appeared on Michael’s face, earning a confused look from the older. He scribbled something on his order notepad, ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to the older. Ryan read it and his blush became brighter, looking to the barista who was just smiling at him.

“Pick you up at 8?”

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
